


Им стало тесно на земле

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [12]
Category: Sunshine (2007), The Martian (2015)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Collage, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Photoshop, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Одни люди смотрели в небо и верили в высшие силы. Но всегда были и те, кто понимал, что все только в их руках. Они смотрели в небо с мыслью о полете.
Relationships: Chris Beck/Mace (Sunshine)
Series: Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197005
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Им стало тесно на земле

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Поймать равновесие](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880546) by [WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021). 




End file.
